


День рождения

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже если ты молодой подающий надежды ученый, если жизнь не дает тебе лимона - лимонад делать не из чего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Kombat  
> Level III  
> Midi  
> R - NC-21
> 
> Использованные каноны:  
> Ю.Тупицын, "В дебрях Даль-Гея"
> 
> Глоссарий:
> 
> Роллы (Совет роллов) — привилегированная каста генетически здоровых далийцев.  
> Ленд, ленни — обращение к мужчинам и женщинам на Дель-Гее.  
> Умрок — изначально естественно мутировавший организм, а затем селекционно выведенный вид помощника для далийца.

Название: День рождения  
Автор: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Бета: fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
Размер: миди, 5252 слова  
Канон: Ю.Тупицын, "В дебрях Даль-Гея"  
Пейринг/Персонажи: доктор Сайн, Натти Шпонк, Каина Стан фоном, оригинальные персонажи  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма, повседненость  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Даже если ты молодой подающий надежды ученый, если жизнь не дает тебе даже лимона, лимонад делать не из чего.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: Пре-канон, глобальные спойлеры по отношению к книге, генетические эксперименты.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "День рождения"

Говорят, на Земле дети — это сюрприз для родителей. Сюрприз на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Не только потому, что уровень земной генной инженерии не достиг далийских высот программирования личности, и люди просто не способны предсказать будущее своих отпрысков. Но и потому, что на Земле есть свобода выбора. Так говорят. И в семье потомственных инженеров может появиться как музыкант, так и учитель.  
С тихим щелчком перевернулась одна из панелей счетчика — операция за стеклянной перегородкой подходила к концу. Доктор Сайн видел такое уже с десяток раз и все равно задержал дыхание, качнулся корпусом тела, будто бы хотел рассмотреть поближе работу коллеги. Сзади на него навалились.  
— Шшш! — Сайн пихнул локтем незнакомца, пытаясь сдвинуть того со своей спины.  
— Доктор, — просипел знакомый голос над ухом, — вас вызывает к себе ленд Арр.  
Сайн нахмурился и глубоко вздохнул, наблюдая, как меняется выражение его лица в отражении перегородки. Операция отошла на задний план. В конце концов, он и сам провел таких с десяток.  
Сайн обернулся. Позади него, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, топтался ассистент, только что покинувший стены главной медицинской академии Даль-Гея. Ум у него был отменный, что не компенсировало занудность, надоедливость, отсутствие манер и рост. Гарк был худющим, почти что ходячим пособием по изучению скелета, и очень высоким. Возвышаясь на две головы над Сайном, он слегка горбился, изредка моргал большими глазищами с белесыми ресницами и покачивался из стороны в сторону, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Сайн не мог отделаться от мысли, что так Гарк похож на какое-нибудь насекомое или растение. Возможно, даже земное. Там их было достаточно. Там не было ядерной катастрофы.  
Поглядывая через плечо, Сайн вопросительно поднял бровь. В такие моменты не хотелось нарушать тишину.  
— На завтра назначено заседание Совета. Ленд Арр хотел обговорить с вами содержание доклада для правительства, — сказал он, понизив голос, чем тут же вызывал неудовольствие у других наблюдающих.  
Доктор Сайн махнул рукой, безропотно принимая предложение: он так и не сдал свою часть рукописи этим утром. Ее черновик как раз был зажат под мышкой. Гарк выразительно посмотрел на бумаги и растянул губы в улыбке. Сайн поправил очки и сжал пальцами переносицу, дожидаясь, пока ассистент уйдет. Тот стоял рядом. Сайн посмотрел на него исподлобья. В его кошмарах Гарк тоже не спешил уходить, только моргал своими глазами, выползающими из черепа на стебельках, и чего-то ждал. Было странно. С неготовым докладом для Совета должен был сниться как минимум ленд Арр или, на худой конец, сам президент, или, при совсем плохом раскладе, какой-нибудь яр-хисовец. Но всегда являлся Гарк.  
— Я написал для вас речь, — произнес он одними губами. Он хлопнул себя по правому карману.  
От возмущения Сайн вскинул голову, скрестил руки на груди и развернулся на каблуках лицом к перегородке. В отражении не было видно, покраснел ли он. Но доктор чувствовал, как его щеки загорелись от стыда.  
На счетчике со щелчком провернулось еще одно деление. Сайн вытащил платок и промочил лоб, попутно пытаясь убрать за уши торчащие в разные стороны волосы. Пытаясь рассмотреть ход операции — почему же так бесконечно долго? — он посмотрел на стеклянное ограждение, но не увидел ничего, кроме отражения. Гарк все еще стоял позади него. Ассистент аккуратно вытащил сложенные вчетверо листы бумаги, отогнул карман рабочего костюма доктора и разжал пальцы, показательно роняя будущую речь для Совета роллов. Гарк важно кивнул, неуклюже сложил руки на животе и отошел к дальней стене. Благодаря своему росту он мог видеть происходящее в операционной. Ему, в отличие от Сайна, не мешали другие наблюдатели. Зато доктор мог отлично видеть довольное выражение его лица. Сайн моргнул и вновь попытался сосредоточиться на ходе операции. Щелчок счетчика — и ребенок наконец закричал.

***

 

Засунув руки в карманы, доктор Сайн быстрым шагом шел по коридору. Он нервно улыбался коллегам, приветственно кивал в ответ на их поздравления об успешной стадии проекта. И судорожность, отрывистость движений, выступающий на лбу пот можно было списать на радость, каждый раз приходящую в стены института в связи с рождением младенца с идеальным генетическим кодом.  
Раньше, судя по записям, праздничное настроение выливалось за медицинские стены, оно опьяняло все население Даль-Гея, на пару часов сводя с ума и заставляя верить в будущее. В правительственных архивах до сих пор хранились свидетельства самого первого, спонтанного торжества, когда далийцы узнали, что после ядерной зимы и многочисленных трудов специалистов на свет появился абсолютно здоровый ребенок. С тех пор каждый такой день сопровождался праздничным салютом. С тех пор аргументы в пользу генетического вмешательства стали незыблемыми и не подвергались оспариванию. С тех пор Яр-Хис и медицинский Совет стали вторым правительством Даль-Гея.  
Сайн был уверен, что в ожидании праздника часть его коллег уже сбежалась во внутренний двор. Остальным будет прекрасно видно из окон. Ему и ленду Арру было не до этого.  
Доктор аккуратно надавил на панель вызова перед кабинетом директора института — словно надеялся, что система не сработает, или, еще лучше, что уважаемого ленда не будет на месте. Дверь медленно отъехала в сторону, пропуская Сайна. Доктор обреченно вздохнул и сжал в кармане бумаги Гарка.  
— Проходите, доктор, — сцепив пальцы в замок, ленд Арр сидел боком к двери. Он смотрел в окно, с которого ради сегодняшнего вечера были убраны все заграждения.  
Вместо приветствия Сайн кивнул и встал напротив директора.  
— Вы стали стеснительным? — ухмыльнулся он. — Подойдите, здесь будет лучше видно. Этим утром я прочитал ваш доклад, — спокойно начал ленд.  
Сайн нервно вскинулся — он не отправлял доклад. Этим утром он судорожно сводил формулу за формулой, пытаясь набросать жалкое подобие речи, могущей выразить его основные мысли по поводу будущего генной инженерии. И ничего не успел, справедливо полагая, что после завершения еще одного проекта «Рождение» его ждет выговор. Как минимум. Гарк, вспомнил он.  
— Это смело с вашей стороны, призывать к полному отказу от живого рождения, доктор.  
Сайн удивленно приподнял брови — когда Гарк успел прочитать его записи, когда он сам успел так попасться, и не ловушка ли это.  
— Я считаю, — он откашлялся, — что это снизит процент самоубийств среди матерей.  
— Спорное суждение, — ленд не поворачивался к нему, но Сайн прекрасно знал, что краем глаза тот отслеживает каждое его движение. Должность главы медицинского института была не менее опасной, чем пост того же президента Даль-Гея. Статистика на этот счет разночтений не допускала: на каждого третьего совершалось покушение, каждый четвертый заканчивал жизнь насильственной смертью.  
— Вы знаете, что ваш коллега, доктор Степл, подал заявку на доклад с похожей тематикой? Он, правда, настаивает на вопросе изучения психологии, — ленд взмахнул рукой и постучал пальцем у виска. — Его расчет на вживление будущим матерям кибератора кажется экономически выгодней вашего проекта.  
— Я знаю о его разработках, — Сайн распрямил спину. На этой территории он чувствовал себя как сердце в теле далийца: уверенно и на своем месте. — Воздействие кибераторов на психику еще не до конца изучено. Насколько долговременен его эффект? Да, это просто — взять и приказать материнскому инстинкту отключиться, подавить его, но не вернется ли он после извлечения прибора? Или нашим специалистам будет необходимо всю жизнь подавлять возможное возникновение родительской привязанности? Я знаю, что уважаемый ленд в качестве вариантов указал на вживление кибератора каждой женщине при достижении половой зрелости. Но существует масса рисков. Чип может сломаться. Хорошо, — Сайн заложил руки за спину и начал расхаживать вокруг ленда, — можно устроить ежегодную медицинскую проверку. Будет ли это экономически выгодно? А угроза постороннего вмешательства в психику? Ленд Арр, при всей моей любви к Даль-Гею, я не могу отрицать общественную ситуацию и наличие коррупции. А если будущей матерью должна стать роллина, член Совета? Как прикажете охранять ее? — доктор покачал головой. Он развернулся на каблуках и посмотрел на директора, тот улыбался.  
— Хорошо, я рад, что завтра на Совете вы сможете привести аргументы за и против, — улыбнулся ленд Арр и приложил палец к губам: жест, подхваченный у землян.  
За огромным окном, занявшем почти всю стену, на потемневшем далийском небе расцвел первый нежно белый цветок — знак рождения будущей роллины. И весь следующий месяц будут модны значки-сувениры и просто белый цвет.  
Говорят, на Земле по праздникам тоже принято освещать небо салютами, рисовать различные фигуры с помощью безвредного газа. Только там поводы другие. И рождение здорового ребенка — это вполне закономерное событие, праздник одной маленькой семьи.  
Доктор Сайн сглотнул и с тоской проследил за следующей ярко золотистой волной. За стенами института царил праздник: слышались выстрелы, радостный гомон далийцев. И только появившаяся на свет девочка не знала об этом, как и о том, что она первая, кто рожден за последние два века без генетического вмешательства. В качестве эксперимента.  
Доктор Сайн глубоко вздохнул и облизнул губы: когда он, подающий надежды молодой ученый, один из самых младших на своем посту, успел так вляпаться?

***

 

— Эти земляне же как дети, — усмехнулся Сайн, вертя в руках очередной стакан с выпивкой. На этот раз он заказал имитацию земного виски, популярную штуку на черном далийском рынке, почти что запретную. От мысли, что он стал соучастником контрабанды, у него по спине пробежали мурашки. — Все их идеалы, восхваление семьи, культ женщины и дружбы, самопожертвование. Вы слышали историю про взрыв пассажирского лайнера? Как какой-то земной капитан удерживал реактор до последнего, пока не эвакуировались пассажиры. А потом бум, и нет капитана, — он тоскливо вздохнул. — Героем стал. Памятник поставили. А этот, — Сайн икнул и прикрыл рот рукой, — как его там? Тор-на-до, — доктор ткнул пальцев в разворот газеты, которую приволок с собой в бар «Пристань». С помятых, испачканных едой страниц на него смотрел улыбающийся состав экипажа лайнера. — Героический земной патруль. Награды, почести, вся Вселенная под ногами.  
— Я слышал, что на далийскую «Звезду» идет набор экипажа, — меланхолично и будто бы мимоходом заметил Натти Шпонк, владелец «Пристани». Он улыбнулся одними уголками губ, его бесцветные, почти что водянистые глаза ничего не выражали.  
— Пассажирский лайнер? — Сайн почесал кончик носа, чихнул и вытер губы рукавом.  
— Очень хороший пассажирский лайнер. Даль-Гей, Венера, Марс, Стигма. Даже Землю на обзорных экранах увидите.  
— А я бы на нее слетал. Ну, на Землю. И, быть может, даже остался там, — мечтательно вздохнул Сайн.  
Натти Шпонк покачал головой.  
— Дорого, — просто ответил он, а потом внезапно расплылся в улыбке и, наклонившись, прошептал: — И вы же знаете, если долго далийцу пробыть на Земле, стать ему обязательно умроком.  
Сайн со стуком опустил стакан на стойку:  
— Детская страшилка.  
— Кто знает, кто знает, — Шпонк покачал головой. — Быть может, и в ней есть доля истины.  
— Умроки — это наша доля истины, — Сайн подпер подбородок рукой. Второй он вытащил из кармана смятые фарги и бросил их на стойку. — И на повтор, чистейший ленд Шпонк. С лимоном! За новую роллину! — вместе с фаргами на стойку упали сложенные вчетверо листы бумаги.  
— О, ленд, вы мне льстите, — Шпонк церемонно поклонился, — лимонов нет, увы-увы. Бесценная редкость в последние дни. К слову, говорят, что в «Черной звезде» искали сопроводителя грузов. И оплата достойная. Хватит на билет до Земли.  
— Ммм, — пробормотал Сайн, прикрывая глаза рукой. Он вздохнул, выпрямился и показался почти трезвым. Доктор так и не прочитал то, что подсунул ему Гарк. Он решил, что сейчас для этого самое время — и развернул лист.

 

Говорят, что с поверхности Земли совершенно другой вид на звездное небо, что его стоит увидеть собственными глазами. Пошатываясь, Сайн вышел из «Пристани» и запрокинул голову. Сегодня небо заволокло облаками. Сегодня улицы освещало одно единственное, почти что сказочное изображение — серебристо-серая цепочка ДНК новорожденной роллины, идеальное сочетание составляющих, многовековая заветная мечта любого далийца, напоминание о трагедии. Сайн видел изображение земного ДНК — один-в-один. И это было странно: два разных мира, похожих друг на друга в своей основе, словно один был зеркальным отражением второго. И то, зеркало искажало действительность. А поставь рядом человека и далийца, и никто, кроме специалиста, без помощи сложного анализа не смог бы различить, кто есть кто. Как подделать этот самый анализ Сайн понял через сутки после его официального обнародования.  
Несколько секунд доктор помялся у выхода «Пристани», огляделся, поднял воротник в попытке защитить уши от ночного ветра, и направился в сторону дома. Он попытался вспомнить, когда все началось. И понял, что всему виной был Гарк.

***

 

Ассистента к нему приставили после первого успешного соединения различных ДНК — не первая в истории проба, но одна из самых удачных. Это был успех и прорыв в генетике, это был нескончаемый поток новых экспериментов. Это были умроки с новыми возможностями, способностями и ограничениями. Последнюю часть Сайн ненавидел больше всего. И поэтому появился Гарк.  
— Ваши успехи, доктор Сайн, поражают, — размеренно произнес ленд Арр. Он глубоко вздохнул и взял со стола стопку небольших карточек, напоминающих идентификационные, разложил их веером, вновь собрал.  
— Благодарю, ленд. Я надеюсь, что ваши слова означают приобретение оборудования, которое я заказывал.  
Ленд Арр склонил голову набок и улыбнулся. Он никогда не смотрел в глаза доктору Сайну, но всегда, как тому казалось, видел его насквозь. Ленд Арр не мог оторвать взгляда от карточек.  
— Должен вас огорчить и обрадовать. Вы не получите новое оборудование, но оно получит вас. Сегодня пришел запрос на перевод. Теперь официально вы работник медицинского далийского Совета. Мои поздравления.  
— О, — руки доктора моментально вспотели, он облизнул губы и почему-то попытался пригладить вечно взъерошенные волосы. Сайн откашлялся.  
— Ваши вещи уже направлены в новый кабинет. Располагайтесь, — ленд Арр вновь сложил карточки в стопку, потасовал их и принялся раскладывать на столе в известном только ему порядке. — Скажите, — внезапно он откинулся на спинку кресла, — вам эта женщина кажется красивой? — он вытащил одну карточку и толкнул ее в сторону Сайна.  
От волнения руки доктора дрожали, он обтер ладони о штаны и наклонился к столу, чтобы рассмотреть изображение. Да, это были особые идентификационные карты — карты учета рожениц, с которыми каждая женщина после диагностики беременности приходила на прием в институт.  
Доктор присмотрелся: женщина была действительно красива, уже не девушка, возможно, лет за тридцать. Сайн отметил совершенно здоровую кожу, хорошие зубы и отсутствие каких-либо явных признаков плохой наследственности.  
— Да, ленд, мне так кажется. Почему вы спрашиваете?  
— Ей не позволили стать роллиной один ген и статистика, не более трех процентов населения может становиться роллами. А теперь ее карта будет окончательно испорчена. Она родит умрока. После чего ее нужно будет обязательно стерилизовать. Вы знаете, что случается с организмом после такой трансформации.  
Сайн дернулся, словно его ударили, и крепче сжал карту.  
— Печальная история.  
— Статистика, — спокойно ответил ленд Арр. — В ближайший год у нас не предвидится рождения роллов, — он сцепил пальцы в замок. — А из этих двадцати восьми женщин только трое родят далийцев. Производство растет, а в городе пока стабильность с численностью населения, — ленд повернулся к окну. — Не думал, что буду скучать по салютам. Доктор, — он протянул руку ладонью вверх.  
— Да-да, конечно, — Сайн медленно подошел к ленду и вернул идентификационную карту.  
— Но это будет красивый умрок. Для президента, — улыбнулся ленд Арр. — Разве это не удачный исход?  
— Почему вы это рассказываете мне?  
— О! Я все еще не сказал, — ленд хохотнул и покачал головой. — Вы будете руководить этой группой. И для этого вам понадобится ассистент. Он сам, его личное дело и время будут ждать вас на вашем новом рабочем месте, доктор. Поздравляю.  
— Благодарю вас, ленд Арр, — кивнул Сайн.  
Его хватило на то, чтобы выйти из кабинета директора. На дрожащих ногах он добрался до диванчика в приемной, кивнул бессменному помощнику ленда Арра и чуть ли не упал на мягкое сидение.

***

 

А на следующее утро Сайн застал своего первого ассистента — и он был словно награда и живое признание заслуг доктора перед генетикой — в кабинете. Гарк стоял на пятачке, свободном от коробок и бумаг, и растерянно оглядывался. Под мышкой у него был зажат темный портфель. Он был одет в непримечательный, но аккуратный серый костюм, болтающийся на нем, словно на палке. Ассистент переминался с ноги на ногу, и Сайн подумал, что ему определенно не хватает хвоста, который бы ерзал туда-сюда, задевая коробки и сметая пыль.  
— Доктор Сайн, — представился он, шагнув вперед и протянув руку.  
Ассистент вздрогнул, обернулся и тут же сгорбился, всматриваясь в своего будущего начальника.  
— Гарк, Им Гарк, — раздавшийся низкий грудной бас совершенно не сходился с несуразной внешностью.  
— Поработаем, — потер ладони друг о друга Сайн, усмехнулся и принялся рассказывать о предстоящем проекте.  
Они соорудили себе из коробок стулья, стол — вся мебель стояла пока еще в чехлах. И то, что здесь было новое рабочее место, можно было понять по отсутствию пыли.  
— Представляете, — размахивал руками Сайн, на пальцах поблескивали остатки праздничной ленты и конфетти, — чего мы можем достичь! Лечение болезней, повышение сопротивляемости радиации. Однажды, — он довольно вытянул ноги и оперся спиной о стену, — дети будут рождаться просто так. Как на Земле.  
— Вы тоже сторонник идеи Семьи? — Гарк задумчиво смотрел на разбросанные по кабинету документы.  
— Я бы хотел изучить этот вопрос непосредственно на Земле, — с авторитетным видом заявил Сайн, он сцепил руки на животе и довольно улыбнулся. — Теперь, с моим новым статусом…  
— Целые поколения впитали в себя полное неприятие родственных связей, и вы хотели бы все изменить за один раз, — вклиниваясь в мечты доктора, монотонно начал Гарк. Он покачал головой.  
— Не за раз. Возможно, нам и не надо ничего менять, — Сайн покачал головой, — слишком спорный вопрос, но, быть может, мы могли бы посмотреть на это шире. И тем же матерям может быть дозволено растить своих детей.  
— Они будут изгоями в обществе. К тому же, доктор, — Гарк встал и подошел к шкафу с медикаментами, — самым отчаянным матерям, которые согласны не выдавать тайну рождения, позволено находиться в домах воспитания в качестве помощников учителей. И вы знаете, что это ничтожно малый процент.  
— Да-да, — Сайн вздохнул. — Я множество раз спорил сам с собой на эту тему, и приводил эти же самые аргументы.  
— Предположим, доктор, — будто бы не заметив недовольства начальника, продолжил Гарк, — что вам представится шанс узнать о ваших родителях или детях, если таковые есть. Вам нужна будет эта информация? — он наклонился, вглядываясь в глаза. Сайна передернуло от отвращения.  
— Я так и не разобрался, — тихо начал он, — будет ли полезна мне эта информация.

***

 

У ленни, которая пришла к нему на прием среди первой группы из двадцати восьми женщин, было земное имя. И Сайн не мог перестать вновь и вновь произносить его про себя. Ленни Анна оказалась рациональной далийкой. Она спокойно приняла новость о необходимости наркоза при обследовании. Она сказала, что никогда не интересовалась процедурой контролирования беременности и родов. Она сказала, что у нее полностью отсутствует материнский инстинкт, и она с удовольствием отдаст ребенка на воспитание правительству и медицинскому Совету. А еще ленни Анна была потрясающе красива — лучше, чем на фотографии — и умна.  
— Почему Совет до сих пор позволяет рожать вживую? — спросила она при втором посещении перед тем, как наркоз окончательно подействовал на нее. — Разве не будет логичней выращивать детей самостоятельно, когда это необходимо для нации?  
Сайн ничего не ответил. Он наблюдал за показаниями приборов и вертел в руках ампулу с генетическим материалом. Один укол разделял далийца, ролла и умрока. Потом следовала целая серия процедур, закрепляющих результат. Но все начиналось с одного укола. Сайн ввел препарат в шприц.  
— Доктор? — Гарк бесцеремонно выглянул из-за плеча, нависая над ним и пациенткой.  
— Наркоз еще не подействовал в полную силу, — недовольно выдохнул Сайн. Он не обернулся: не мог отделаться от чувства тошноты и отвращения при виде Гарка. «Как генетика допустила такое?», — малодушно он спрашивал сам себя и тут же ругал за лицемерие.  
— Понятно, — он ткнул пальцем в монитор. — Все показания в норме. Вы сами введете препарат?  
— Сам, — Сайн кивнул, глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Почему-то потом, дома, он так и не смог вспомнить, как сделал укол.

Всю ночь ему снились кошмары с Гарком.  
Тот нависал над ним, полностью обездвиженным, со шприцом и ампулами, смотрел, не мигая и изредка дыша. Его глаза выползали из черепа на тонких стеблях. "Поздравляю, доктор Сайн, вам оказана честь. Вы станете умроком для президента, — говорил Гарк и вводил один за другим препараты. — Вы будете красивым умроком, — и добавлял с гордостью: — Новая порода". Сайн дергался в путах, пытался вырваться, но мышцы, словно по учебнику анатомии, сокращались, расслаблялись, следуя химическим реакциям. Из кожи начала расти шерсть. Ноги свело судорогой. Язык онемел.  
И доктор был бы рад проснуться. Но как это сделать, если находишься под наркозом, — он не знал.

***

 

Говорят, на Земле исследован каждый уголок планеты — и что только ни изучили, что только ни продолжают изучать жители той планеты. А Даль-Гей — это ничтожная часть всей поверхности, это то, что уцелело после ядерной катастрофы, это бывшее убежище. Но город через шестьсот лет мало напоминал те развалины, куда приползали выжившие. Он расцвел, запечатал свои тайны в стекло и камень. И далийцы отказались его покидать, узнавать что-то за его пределами. Космос им был малоинтересен.

Доктор Сайн захлопнул за собой дверь квартиры и, улыбаясь, нырнул в утренний поток из шума, гама, чужих локтей и многочисленных запахов. Ощущение чужой жизни бодрило. За шестьсот лет далийцы отвыкли от одиночества и пустоты.  
— Доброе утро, доктор, — раздалось откуда-то сверху.  
Сайн вздрогнул — так и есть, над ним вновь возвышался Гарк.  
— Я живу рядом. Думал дождаться вас, — спокойно пояснил ассистент, — и показать данные. Вы вчера ушли до окончания анализа.  
Сайн ругнулся про себя, потер лоб и забрал диаграммы. Он сделал шаг и остановился. И Гарк, поддерживая под локоть, повел его через толпу, потому Сайн уже ни на что не обращал внимания. Потому что все данные говорили о том, что препарат трансформации генов не сработал на первой стадии. И момент был упущен. Доктор схватился за руку Гарка и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ты смотрел их? — Сайн развернулся к нему и запрокинул голову, чтобы всмотреться в глаза с белыми ресницами.  
— Да, доктор, — спокойно ответил Гарк и растянул губы в улыбке. — Я смотрел. И пересчитал ампулы. Вы ошиблись препаратом.  
— Нет, этого не может быть. На второй полке, — Сайн схватился за сердце. — Бегом, бегом в институт, — он рванулся с места и тут же налетел на группу далийцев. Послышались ругательства. Сайна толкнули, и если бы не Гарк, он распластался бы на земле.  
— Ампулы были на третьей полке, — поддерживая под мышки Сайна, спокойно заметил ассистент. — И они все на месте. Вы ввели обычный обеззараживающий раствор для работы с бактериями.  
Сайн сглотнул, он не пытался встать.  
— Значит, ребенок…  
— Будет просто ребенком, доктор.

***

 

А потом Гарк исчез.  
Стоило только Сайну отвернуться к полкам, чтобы вновь пересчитать ампулы — неизменное количество, изо дня в день. Недовольно хмуря брови, повторяя про себя, что ампула была та самая, он обернулся и вздрогнул. Рядом с ним стоял умрок.  
— Ты мне не нужен, можешь быть свободен, — отмахнулся доктор. Он отвернулся. Он не мог на них смотреть, как и на Гарка. Умрок остался стоять рядом. Сайну вдруг пришло в голову, что ленд Арр так же старается не смотреть на него самого. Доктор сглотнул.  
— Ладно, помоги мне расставить предметы. Ты ведь из нового поколения? — Сайн искоса бросил взгляд на умрока. Со временем ученые додумались до того, чтобы с каждой новым потомством, серией умроков, вводить у них какую-нибудь отличительную черту. Этот был с белоснежной шерстью. Кажется, разработка годовой давности. — У тебя должна быть отличная координация, судя по тестам.  
Умрок ничего не ответил — умение разговаривать не было заложено в генетическую программу. Осторожно двигаясь между стеллажами, он стал собирать в очередной раз разбросанные лекарства. И удивительно, как умрок, с его огромными длинными руками, полностью покрытыми шерстью, мог с легкостью управляться с мелкими предметами. Прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, Сайн замер спиной к умроку. Он пытался не вспоминать, что у того белая шерсть, покрывающая все тело, и большие, слишком большие для умроков глаза. Доктор пытался глубоко дышать и не сильно впиваться ногтями в ладони. Говорят, на Земле, попытался он вспомнить, есть домашние питомцы: собаки, кошки, птицы. На Даль-Гее такого, кажется, никогда и не будет. На Даль-Гее есть умроки.  
— Я вижу, вы уже совсем обжились на новом месте доктор, — в кабинет внезапно заглянул ленд Арр. Он остановился на пороге, оглядывая разведенный бардак. Умрок неслышно переместился подальше от него, устроился в дальнем углу, и, сидя на полу, принялся раскладывать номера журналов о космосе — Сайн их собирал, сохраняя постеры, развороты и статьи о героическом экипаже патрульного корабля «Торнадо».  
— Да, вполне, — кивнул Сайн.  
— Хорошая новость. Я слышал о результате эксперимента, — ленд задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку. — Понимаю, нас ждет праздник, — заложил руки за спину и впервые посмотрел Сайну в глаза. — Внеочередной.  
— Да, ленд Арр, — доктор старался не заикаться, не показывать свое волнение. — Похоже на то.  
Сайн вспомнил, как весь вчерашний вечер, закрывшись в кабинете с Гарком, он судорожно подделывал результаты теста, внося новые данные в базу. Простое занятие, совсем детское — особенно по сравнению с возможностью подделать тест на генетическое отличие человека от далийца. Кому нужно задаваться вопросом, как отличить далийца от далийца? Сайн завел свою тайную медицинскую карту развития ребенка.  
— Роллина, — покачал головой ленд Арр. — Вот уж сюрприз, — он развернулся. — Я жду вашего доклада к завтрашнему утру, доктор. Вероятность подобной ситуации в будущем и прочее. Внеочередное заседание Совета, — он сделал шаг, остановился и продолжил: — Я рад, что вы сработались со своим новым ассистентом.  
Сайн рассеянно кивнул. С того момента, как он решил, что этот случай — справедливость во имя ленни Анны, — его руки перестали трястись.  
— Календарь, куда же запропастились эти бумаги? — рассеянно проворчал он под нос, когда шаги ленда Арра стихли. Умрок вздохнул и вновь принялся возиться с документами.  
— И где Гарк, радиацию ему в генотип!

 

Гарк не появился и на следующий день. Сайн недовольно хлопнул дверью кабинета, отыскал в медицинском шкафу интерком, попутно пересчитав ампулы, и попытался вызвонить ассистента. По идее, он был не нужен. Но и белошерстный умрок, который таскался за ним по пятам, — тоже. Эти два типа раздражали одинаково. Но с первым хотя бы можно было поговорить.  
По домашнему номеру никто не отвечал. Секретарь директора рассеяно пожала плечами и вновь уткнулась в годовой отчет. Где еще можно искать Гарка, Сайн не знал.  
Беременность ленни Анны протекала нормально.

***

 

Сайн отошел от "Пристани" на несколько шагов. Он продолжал сжимать в руке бумаги от Гарка. Это были не заготовки к речи, которую ему еще предстояло произнести завтра. Это были генетические расчеты по превращению взрослого далийца в умрока. Генетические расчеты, написанные его, Сайна, рукой. В качестве данных были приведены физические характеристики Гарка, характеристики его ДНК — довольно-таки узнаваемые параметры. Десятый месяц подряд (среднестатистический период беременности далийки) он вновь и вновь повторял про себя звенья цепочки соединений неизмененного ДНК фальшивой роллины. Сайн знал ее наизусть. Сайн знал статистику совпадений и способы определения родства.  
«Предположим, доктор, что вам представится шанс узнать о ваших родителях или детях, если таковые есть. Вам нужна будет эта информация?» — Сайн вспомнил вопрос и, мгновенно протрезвев, похолодел.

 

В институте его уже ждал ленд Арр. Он сидел на краю стола и аккуратно перебирал бумаги доктора, раскладывая их в ровные стопки.  
— Неожиданная история, правда? — вместо приветствия заметил он.  
— Да уж, — пытаясь отдышаться, Сайн замер на пороге. Он вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Кабинет освещала одна настольная лампа. И пальцами правой руки ленд Арр неслышно барабанил по ее поверхности.  
— Я бы даже сказал, статистически невероятная, — продолжил директор. — Обычно такое можно ожидать от матерей, реже отцов. Но… — он нахмурился, — увы, — усмехнулся и покачал головой, — совершенно не помню, есть ли наименование в далийском. Как говорят ваши любимые земляне, доктор?  
— Дядя, — выдохнул Сайн. — Скорее всего. Вероятность процентов шестьдесят. Возможно, шестьдесят семь.  
— Дядя, — задумчиво повторил ленд Арр. — Исключение из правил. Забавно, — он взял последнюю бумажку и принялся вертеть ее в руках. — И поэтому он подменил препарат, подарив своей родственнице статус роллины.  
— Да, — Сайн сделал шаг вперед и оглядел кабинет. Он задержал дыхание, надеясь на то, что ленд был так увлечен этой историей, что не заметил еще одного подлога.  
— Забавно, забавно. Впрочем, все уже улажено, и без последствий. Я решил вас дождаться, уважаемый доктор, чтобы самому убедиться в вашей разумности. Кроме того, я заметил, что приставленный к вам умрок так же хорошо справляется с обязанностями помощника. Или вы предпочитаете далийца?  
— Ленд Арр, — Сайн старался оставаться в тени, он не надеялся, что директор не читает его словно раскрытую книгу, но так он чувствовал себя уверенней. — Ленд Арр, какого происхождения этот умрок?  
— Это экспериментальный образец, доктор, — довольно улыбнулся директор. — И поэтому я бы настоял на том, чтобы он так и остался вашим помощником.  
Сайн облизнул губы.  
— Значит, я могу изучить его?  
— Естественно, доктор. Это же ваша работа, — ленд развел руками.

***

 

— Шпонк! — Сайн колотил в двери закрытой «Пристани». — Шпонк! — ударяя с каждым разом все сильнее, он обдирал костяшки пальцев.  
Из помещения донеслось недовольное ворчание, послышались шаги и вздох у самой двери.  
— Доктор? — недоуменно спросил Натти Шпонк, одновременно открывая замок. — Боюсь, у нас закрыто, — он приоткрыл дверь, и Сайн вцепился в косяк, пытаясь плечом протиснуться в открывшуюся щель.  
— Мне больше некуда идти, — затравленно шептал он. — Некуда, Шпонк!  
Владелец «Пристани» внимательно осмотрел его с головы до ног и распахнул дверь. От неожиданности Сайн влетел в помещение и упал на колени.  
— Боюсь, уважаемый ленд, это будет стоить на несколько фаргов дороже, чем лимон к крочу, — покачал головой Шпонк, прикрывая дверь за внезапным посетителем.  
— Мне нужен доктор! У тебя есть знакомый доктор? Шпонк! — Сайн выглядел затравленным, он подтянул колени к подбородку и нагнул голову, вцепившись отросшими ногтями в шею. — Вытащи его, — он до крови расцарапывал кожу, — вытащи!  
— Ох, ленд, ленд, во что же вы ввязались, — Натти Шпонк покачал головой, мысленно добавляя в счет еще пару пунктов. Он вытащил из кармана электронный считыватель, подарок от контрабандистов. Сайн был чист: ни жучков, ни кибераторов. А вот анализатора для психологического состояния у Шпонка никогда не было. У него было чутье и знание, что боль выбивает разную заразу из головы.  
— Прилягте на диван. Я и без специалиста тут справлюсь. Сейчас достану ножичек, и мы аккуратно подцепим эту дрянь, — а еще Шпонк считал себя знатоком далийских душ. Правда, ученые попадались ему впервые. Но он был уверен в своих силах.  
— Вы помните, я говорил про набор экипажа для «Звезды»? Там все еще нужны люди, — спокойно сказал Шпонк.  
— Не помню, не помню, — вторил ему доктор. Он сидел на полу, то обнимая руками колени, то до крови расцарапывая кожу. На поиски ножа ушли считанные секунды.  
— Руки, ленд, — кряхтя, Натти опустился рядом с ним. Он приложил кончик ножа к коже и надавил, делая аккуратный, но достаточно болезненный надрез. Сайн, всхлипнув, замер. По его шее за воротник помятой и несвежей рубашки стекала красная кровь. Говорят, у землян она такого же цвета. Шпонк покачал головой и сделал второй параллельный надрез. Сайн заскреб руками по полу.  
— Что же вы сделали, ленд? — как и предполагал Шпонк, в шейных позвонках не было никакого кибератора, или медики научились прятать его получше. Он вздохнул и в третий раз провел ножом.  
— Я создал монстра, — дернулся Сайн.  
Он затих, и Шпонк никогда не желал бы узнать, что вспоминал доктор.

Через неделю, когда Натти Шпонк получил по почте запись разгрома одной из засекреченных лабораторий медицинского центра, он пожалел, что доктор все-таки не улетел на свою Землю. «С десяток особей нового вида умроков, — безжизненный и мало эмоциональный голос диктора сопровождал панорамы белоснежных лабораторий, залитых где-то ярко алой, свежей, где-то потемневшей темно бурой кровью, — перебив персонал, совершили побег в направлении южного материка…» — Картинка сменилась видом копошащихся медиков, выносящих трупы. Шпонк остановил картинку и присмотрелся: да, так и есть, со вторых носилок свешалась ободранная кисть со знакомым перстнем. Это был хороший далиец, Натти покачал головой, он придумал способ выращивания лимонов в условиях Даль-Геи.  
«Это совершенно новый вид умроков, способный к размножению и самостоятельной жизни. Согласно разработкам, их свобода воли была не до конца подавлена и регулировалась с помощью кибераторов. К сожалению, никто из разработчиков не выжил…».  
Натти Шпонк закрыл и удалил файл с компьютера. Надо было искать новых поставщиков. Он вытащил с полки земную книгу про сумасшедшего доктора, оживившего труп, и сел рядом с Сайном, жившем у него на диванчике уже третий день.  
— Не спите, доктор? Хотите я вам почитаю? Вы читаете земные книги?

Вместо эпилога

 

— Вы не представляете, насколько на самом деле прекрасна Земля! — известная певица Каина Стан в порыве эмоций сжала руки доктора Сайна. — Обязательно, обязательно побывайте там. Я верю, ваша мечта сбудется! — она улыбнулась. — Ой, похоже, я немного эмоциональна сегодня. Но впечатлений, сколько впечатлений. Так и хочется танцевать. Доктор, вы потанцуете со мной? — она вновь схватила Сайна за руку и потянула того на площадку, где уже кружились пары.  
Сайн покраснел, но позволил себя утащить: когда еще ему, старику, почти списанному на эвтаназию материалу, придется испытать такую радость — танец с молодой красивой и талантливой далийкой. И с ее кожи, казалось Сайну, еще не выветрился запах Земли. Доктору хотелось ухватиться за нее покрепче и не отпускать, как и свою мечту побывать, остаться навсегда на этой загадочной планете. «Там вновь требуется сопроводитель груза, — Сайн вспомнил последний разговор со Шпонком. — Но на этот раз груз для меня. Лимоны, доктор, у нас опять нехватка чудесных лимонов к крочу».  
Каина вела в танце, смеялась, когда он нелепо наступал ей на ноги, целовала его в щеки и все рассказывала-рассказывала о Земле.  
— А вы напишите книгу, — со смехом предложил Сайн. — У вас столько впечатлений, далийцы будут заинтригованы!  
— Обязательно-обязательно напишу, — кивнула Каина, — я думала об этом. Вы же оставите мне свой адрес? Я пришлю вам экземпляр.  
— Куда я денусь с этого корыта, — по-доброму усмехнулся Сайн. — Я корабельный врач, и я здесь нужен. Только не забудьте подписать!  
— Не забуду, — покачала головой Каина и продолжила рассказ: — А вы знаете, на Земле…


End file.
